


Little Leather Dress

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Molly, Breasts, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Orgasm, House Party, Leather, Leather Dress, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Party, Partying, Sherlock is a Sex God, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Molly, Virginity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s roommate talks her into buying a revealing yellow leather dress at a sex shop and wearing it to a party, where she <i>still</i> gets ignored by all the blokes…except one, and it turns out he’s had his eyes on her for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Leather Dress

**Author's Note:**

> And this fic is actually written for Day 5 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week, and is an answer to what was supposed to be a lyric inspired drabble prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** , who gave me the color yellow and the letter H for my prompts, and with the letter I chose “How To Be A Heartbreaker” by Marina & the Diamonds and the lyric “ _boys they like the look of danger_.” The dress I used in the fic was based on [this](http://s14.postimg.org/z9wd7xfoh/Dress.jpg) dress, but a different color.

She was going to kill Meena if it was the last thing she did, she swore to God.

She didn’t know what on earth had possessed her to let Meena talk her into going to that upscale shop on the high street that had the adult toys and magazines. And she didn’t know _why_ she had let her entice her to actually _buy_ a few things. The glow in the dark bubble bath was harmless enough, but the vibrator and…well, this dress she was wearing, if you could even call it that…oh, her mum would be so humiliated. It was a good thing her mum was in Bozeat and she was here in Cambridge.

Right now she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide but Meena had dragged her to a house party and then promptly left her to her lonesome. Thankfully, even in this mere slip of fabric, most of the blokes were looking right over her to prettier girls. She could probably leave now and it wouldn’t make a difference.

She tugged down the dress a bit, careful not to let her breasts pop out of the bodice part. She didn’t have a strapless bra and Meena’s chest was bigger than hers so she’d gone braless, not that that was big deal in this dress. It had a built in bustier and was rather well fitted to her petite frame. She had thought it might be long on her but it really wasn’t; the skirt, which had leather lacings on the side, just barely covered the curve of her arse. If the dress had been black it probably wouldn’t have been a problem since there would have been shadows in the dark corners but no, it was vibrant yellow leather.

Which made it all the more surprising the university boys were avoiding her. She should have shone like a bright beacon. God, she really must be a plain Jane. Cheerful thought.

She sipped her cup of warm beer and then shook her head. No point in staying any longer and making herself any more depressed. She set it down on the table near her and started to make her way to the door. It was a fairly warm night so she hadn’t bothered with tights or a jacket or a wrap, and she lived within walking distance of this place.

“Leaving so soon?”

She stopped at the sound of a smooth, deep baritone. She recognized that voice. She lived in one of the mixed gender dormitories on campus and was one of the few third year students to still live in the dorms. She didn’t have much money set aside for off campus housing. If she remembered correctly, this was one of the other third years in the hall. Or was he a fourth? Either way, they were some of the few older students and thus had seniority among their fellow residents. “Holmes, right?” she asked, tilting her head.

He nodded. “Hooper, correct?”

“Yes,” she said. She wanted to tug the dress down again but she saw he wasn’t staring at her cleavage that was so brazenly on display; he was looking at her eyes. Oh, his eyes had raked over her body, she had seen that, but at least he wasn’t drooling over her breasts. That was a nice surprise. She tore her gaze away and gestured towards the crowd. “No point in staying if I’m being ignored.”

“I only came for the alcohol and even that’s subpar,” he said. “Better than trekking further off campus to get it.”

“I suppose,” she said.

“Interesting outfit,” he said, nodding to her dress.

She flushed slightly. “Probably not going to wear it again.”

“You should,” he said, bringing the bottle he had in his hand to his lips. “It tugs at all the right curves. Shows you have curves. You might catch someone’s eye in it.”

“Yours is the only one I caught so far,” she said.

“Maybe it’s the only one worth catching,” he said before taking a sip of his drink.

She looked at him for a moment before she stepped closer, into his personal space. “Did you like what you saw?” she asked quietly.

He lowered the bottle and then set it on the table before taking a finger and running it along the top of the bodice, allowing his finger to dip slightly in between the valley of her breasts. “I did,” he said. “But then, I’ve liked it the last few years, even under the frumpy clothes and the sloppy ponytails. This just proves there was something there that I saw all along.”

She felt bolder suddenly, felt attractive and sexy and wanted. There hadn’t been anyone who had made her feel that way in her entire life. She glanced around them. If they moved back to where she had been, there was some privacy there. It was a dark little corner which she’d chosen so that no one would bother her. Perhaps if she was lucky, that would be the case now. She reached over for his hand and led him back that way, and he willingly followed. When they got there she turned so her back was against the wall, and she reached forward, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, pulling him forward so that he was pressing her against the wall. After a moment she let her hand drift lower and she could feel him grow hard under her palm. He groaned at the contact. “I think you’re quite interested in me,” she said.

“I am,” he said, gritting his teeth slightly, moving his fingers to the top of her dress as he crowded closer to her. He peeled down the top of her dress, freeing her breasts, and palmed them, thumbing her nipples. She bit her lip to keep from moaning about how good that felt. “I think you’re quite interested in me, too.”

“Yes,” she got out, her voice breathy.

“Tell me, Hooper,” he said, rolling one of her nipples between his forefinger and his thumb. “Are you a virgin?” She couldn’t trust herself to speak, so she simply nodded. “I see. That makes this interesting.”

“How so?” she asked, feeling her knickers begin to get wet.

“I had hoped to take you here, against this wall, hard and fast and primally. But I won’t do that to you. If you’re a virgin, you deserve a proper first time experience, and I intend to give it to you.” He removed one hand from her breast and moved it to her waist. Slowly he moved it to her hip and then down her thigh to the hem of the skirt of her dress. Then he hooked a finger under the bottom of her dress and began edging it up as he began to play with her breast. When her dress was bunched around her waist, he moved his fingers to the waistband of her knickers and slowly edged his fingers in. “Already wet, I see. Good.”

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Pull the bodice of your dress up,” he said. “And whatever you do, don’t scream.”

Her eyes widened as she did what he told her to do, quickly readjusting the top of her dress once he removed his hand. After a moment he knelt down and she felt him nudge her legs wide apart. She widened her stance, waiting, and then a moment later she felt him pull her knickers down to about mid-thigh and then his tongue was on her sensitive parts. Her eyes widened as he ran his tongue along her, teasing her, sucking on her. She wanted to moan but she remembered what he said and bit her lip instead and reached forward to grab the curls on his head, pushing him closer.

Soon her was using his tongue, pushing it inside her like Meena had said the sex toys were supposed to be used and oh Lord, she thought she might die right then. This felt dirty and she knew it should feel wrong but at the same time it felt wonderful, too. Oh, Lord, it felt so good. She wanted more. She wanted… And almost as if he could read her mind, he slowly inserted a finger inside her and it was all she could do to stand up. She had never been the type to touch herself, even though she’d thought about it, but if she’d known it felt like _this_ she’d have done it long ago.

And then she felt something coil inside her, and her thighs were starting to shake. He tighted his grip on her hip with his one hand and inserted another finger, increasing the pace that he moved them in and out, teasing a certain area a little more and then all of a sudden she had to bite down on her lip so hard she drew blood as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. She was sure she might have pulled some of Holmes’s hair out of his scalp she tugged so hard, to be quite honest, but he kept licking, kept sucking, kept pumping until she was done and sagged with relief.

“That was…amazing,” she breathed when he pulled his face away from between her thighs, looking down at him with a dreamy smile. 

“If you enjoyed that, there is more to come,” he said, sliding her knickers back up her thighs and then pulling down her skirt. She stood up then and looked at her. “I think we should retire somewhere with some more privacy. And, preferably, a bed.”

“I think perhaps it’s my turn to put the scarf on the door,” she said with a slight giggle before pulling him in for a kiss, not caring if she tasted herself on his lips. Meena had convinced her to buy this dress, Meena could take whatever boy toy she wanted to shag somewhere else tonight. She had waited quite a while for this. She was going to enjoy it.


End file.
